


A lesson in perspective

by Equalityandlove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Contemplation, Loneliness, Other, Sadness, missing partner, perspective, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalityandlove/pseuds/Equalityandlove
Summary: Just my thoughts on the whole 'Your problems are stupid and your feelings are invalid because I've been through worse.' thing. There's always someone who's been through worse, at least try to understand what other people are feeling. That's what I think at least. Also you don't know what else that person's been through in their life, they could've gone through stuff worse than you at other times. Just be there for people who need it.





	A lesson in perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another late night musing of mine. I started off with the intention of writing a poem. I don't know if this is that but it's something, so hey, give it a read if you want :) x

Night is blinding for humans

But only darker for cats

For bats all of time is blinding, but always loud

The same moment in time is so incredibly different to each of these species.

I think this is a lesson in perspective.

 

Now consider this:

A dark bedroom, the time is 23.20

A double bed in a purple room in an average British house

On the bed, a teenager. 

18 years old.

Their partner is a good distance away, visiting family.

 

The TV is whirring, paused on the credits.

What has just been watched was sad, but it was a favourite episode of the child's.

They had hoped the sadness would bring them to tears

To help them let out the sadness they felt as they missed their love.

 

This teenager is you.

How do you feel?

Are you overreacting for missing your partner this much?

(They will be back 3 days.)

One reader may feel the child is stupid.

Another may relate to the young person, having felt a similar pain in their life. 

You may understand that perspective is everything in this situation.

If the teenager is you, you are upset because you are feeling lonely without your partner.

If the teenager is your friend, they are being stupid and overreacting.

Their partner will be back soon.

At least they have someone.

Not everyone does.

But if you did

And they were gone

(Even for a short time)

You'd miss them.

 


End file.
